


Mayhem & Hijinks

by BunnyKookCinnabun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual cannon events are minor for the most part, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Hufflepuff Pride, It's Harry Potter so there will be tradegy, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Multiple, Quidditch, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyKookCinnabun/pseuds/BunnyKookCinnabun
Summary: Three students make the most of their time at Hogwarts while things start to get bad in the wizarding world. Elera and Kitrine are double the trouble for Hufflepuff house while Astraea, a small Gryffindor girl suffers from night terrors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elera is worried after she doesn't get her Hogwarts letter like her friend Kitrine. Scared that they will be separated for the first time, she becomes upset. Eventually she finds out that her letter just came a bit late.

Chapter 1

Elera's POV  
~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~  
 _It's not fair. I want to get my letter too._  
Dancing around her living room and clutching a letter tightly in her hand was Katrine, my best friend. Her parents were trying desperately to catch her but seemed to be too slow. She was so excited. I wanted to be happy for her, but I wasn't. I was just a little jealous.

"LERA! Look what I got! I get to go to a magic school!"

I braced for impact as she launched herself into the air towards my direction. The wind left my chest as she practically crushed me upon impact. And I got a mouth full of her long chestnut hair when her skull collided with mine.

"OW!!" she whined and rubbed her head. "Side note, never try that again."

"Serves you right." I said with a huff. "It hurt me more than you."

"ANYWAYS," she shoved her letter into my face. I couldn't even see the words! How was she expecting me to read it like this? It does smell good though. The parchment was fresh like a new book from the bookstore. I wonder if I would get one for my birthday- "Look right here! I can bring an animal! It says we can bring, if we desire, a owl, cat or toad."

"Well, what are you going to take?" I asked annoyed as I pushed her off of me so she wouldn't break my rib cage. "A cat? You don't have an owl or a toad."

"We have to go to Diagon Alley for all of her books, so we can easily find a suitable animal for her there." Kitrine's father, Kurt spoke softly as he finally got his hands on his daughter's now torn and ripped letter. "But she would have to be sure she'd take care of it."

"Listen, Flubby wasn't my fault. It was a well behaved fish. He just wanted to meet Elera's cat. I just arranged their meeting."

I coughed to hide my giggle as Mr. Sommers glared at her. She had gotten grounded for a whole month for it. We couldn't even binge our favorite tv show!

"Elera! We can go together when your letter arrives!"

I would get my letter too. What sort of animal should I get at this Diagon Alley place? I like cats so I wouldn't mind another one. Maybe I could get a cute ginger cat. I would have to think of a good name though-

~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~

We were waiting patiently for the letter to arrive. I was at the edge of my seat listening to ever tick of the grandfather clock.

Please come.

I don't know how long we sat there waiting, but eventually, Kitrine's mother Laura, put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You two should head to bed." She said with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"But my letter-"

"Maybe it will come tomorrow."

With a sigh, I solemnly got up from the couch and followed Kitrine up the stairs. She grabbed my hand and gave me a smile as she tugged me towards her room. Once we were ready for bed, she told me that she was sure that I'd get my letter. But I didn't believe her. I should have gotten it already. Am I not magical?

With tears falling down my cheeks, I managed to fall asleep.

~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~

That next day, the letter never came. Not the day after or the next. Even a week going past, there was never going to be a letter. I refused to leave my room much. I didn't even go next door to see Kitrine. I should have since I'd only see her during summer and Christmas. But I didn't want to. It hurt more if I did. But she always came here to see me. She talked my ear off most days or just laid next to me in my bed, both of us happy with the silence. When she did talk though, Kitrine never spoke of magic or the school. She was probably as upset about my non-existant letter as I was. This would be the first time we had ever been separated in our entire lives.

~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~

July gone. And now it was the first of August. I was sure now that I wasn't going to get it. All hope of going to school with Kitrine was now crushed. But she promised that she'd be back home for the holidays.

Stupid magic school. I don't wanna go anyways. Pouting, I threw my pillow to the ground.

"Elera! There's someone here for you!" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

Irritated, I groaned and forced myself to leave my room. Can't I just be alone for a while longer? I wasn't looking where as I was going as I was angrily stomping towards the kitchen. So of course I didn't see Kitrine speeding right around the corner, once again knocking the wind out of me.

"KIT! What the hell?!"

"Elera! There's a woman here. I'm so mad at you, she's here for you and not me."

"What are you talking about? Who is it?" With a huff, I flicked one of my hair ties at her before putting my silky blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"Just-" she grabbed my wrist roughly. "C'mon! And stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting." I grunted as I let her drag me.

Standing in the kitchen with my mother was a tall, older woman. She smiled politely when she saw me. What could she want? Was she that neighbor that lived across from us that kept calling my mum asking if we knew where her cat was?

"Elera Rosewood?"

I took a deep breath and gave a weak smile. I grumbled a response. "Yes, that's me."

"This is for you." She handed out something for me.

Rolling my eyes, I reached out to take whatever it was. I noticed that Kitrine was bouncing beside me, pulling frantically at the sleeve of my shirt.

"Look! You finally got it."

I looked down and saw that it was indeed the letter to the magic school. Suddenly I felt my emotions start to overwhelm me as I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. All my worries were gone. My vision blurred from the tears and I sniffed.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm a professor at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that your letter arrived a bit late-"  
I ran straight for the lady and hugged her tightly. I sobbed out a thank you before pulling away. I wiped my eyes and gave her my best smile. Gosh, I'm a mess.

"No, thank you. I-I'm so happy!"

The older woman smiled down at me warmly. I could tell my actions was causing my friend to glare daggers into my back.

"Group hug?" I heard Kitrine ask suddenly.

Jealous much?

McGonagall nodded and Kitrine didn't spare a second as she tackled us into a rough hug. She was content and I couldn't help but laugh. She turned to me and sent me a playful glare before we pulled away.  
"Thank you very much, professor." I spoke as she took her leave.

Everything felt just right. I could feel happier knowing that I would never be separated from my best friend in the whole world. I couldn't stop smiling as the tears continued to fall. I nearly strangled Kitrine in a hug. I didn't really care, I was just so ecstatic.


	2. Diagon Alley

Kitrine's POV

~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" 

Since getting her letter, Elera has been happier than ever. And by ever, I mean it. You could have sworn that some ninja came into her house and kidnapped her right from under my nose and left a crazy clone. She hasn't sat down in an hour and was bursting at the seam with energy. 

"I'm just so excited!" 

"I know you are." 

I couldn't help but roll my eyes this time. She mentioned this for the twelfth time just within the hour, and I was getting closer and closer to insanity. Honestly, can any woman please come kidnap me instead? 

"Kit!" she whined. 

"WHAT!" I whined back as I reached into my drawer under my bed. I reached into my stash and grabbed a red lollipop. I handed one to Elera which she greatly appreciated. "Do you wanna talk about Hogwarts?"

"Yes! I do wanna talk about it, but there's not much to go on." she finally sat down on my bed. "Just the letter and the basic information that we're given. It's not like our parents will tell us everything. It sucks!" 

"We know as much as any other magical kid. We're going to a magic school. Anything else we have to experience on our own."

"Well, I guess. We know what the houses are too, right? Mum and dad were Hufflepuffs but my brother Micah is a Slytherin. But I am a total Hufflepuff! Aren't you a Hufflepuff as well?"   
Uh oh.

"Well, mum and dad were both Ravenclaws, and so was my sister Clover. Delilah was the family's only Hufflepuff. So really it'll be a toss-up of which house I'll be in." 

"NO!" Elera tightly hugged me like a cute little koala. "We HAVE to be in the same house!" 

"But-" 

"I don't wanna be separated Kit!" 

"I got it. Okay, Hufflepuff it is then." 

This made her smile and let go of me. But I couldn't help but feel my heart drop in my chest. What if I did get Ravenclaw instead? Elera would be heart broken. But it's not like I could choose, right? 

"Hey kids, get ready will you?" I looked up to see my dad in the doorway of my room.

"We're gonna go to Diagon Alley. Floo powder sounds like a safe bet." 

~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~

"For the last time Kit, it's DIAGON ALLEY. Two words. Not Diagonally."   
I crossed my arms as Elera repeated herself for the fifth time. I said it right the first time, I was sure of it. 

"That's what I said. Diagonally- oh." 

Of course, she laughed at my stupid mistake. If it was her, I'd laugh too. 

I took a handful of floo powder and stared at my best friend. But she was making faces and I almost said the wrong thing. I would have thrown some of the dusk at her but my mother caught my arm. 

"Don't even think about it. Do it right or you're not going anywhere." 

"FIIIINEE." 

I glared at Elera and threw the powder at my feet.

"Diagon Alley!" 

"FINALLY!" I heard Elera say before the fire took me to Diagon Alley. 

Once there, I immediately walked off. My family would find me at some point, so I wasn't really worried. I looked around at all of the shops to figure out which one I wanted to go to first. I dug my list out from my pants pocket and looked at it. Uniforms, books, wand, cauldron, telescope, brass scales. Eh, I'll go to the bookshop and look for any book about Hogwarts. Now where was-

"Oof!" 

I guess it was normal at this point that I would get the wind knocked out of me. I was about to yell at my friend but realized quickly that it wasn't Elera. It was a girl with silky skin, long black hair and violet eyes. My heart started to race and my cheeks started to heat up. She was really attractive. I couldn't help but stare as her lips moved..wait-

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking- I mean, hey!" 

"It's okay," her smile was literally like the sun rays and there was sure to be holes through my chest. "I wasn't either. Do you know where the wand shop is? My sister is starting school at Hogwarts this year."

"Yeah! I sure do! It's right over here, um-" 

"I'm Juliette." 

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. I was sure that I had seen or heard of this girl somewhere before. But I couldn't quite place it. But I couldn't stand here contemplating on this now, I would have to do it later.

"Katrine." I coughed. "Sorry. I'm KITrine." 

"This is my little sister, Selene." 

Poking out from behind Juliette was Selene, a nearly carbon copy of her older sister. The only difference was that her hair was short and her eyes were dark and mysterious. 

"Hello." she whispered quietly, but lucky for me, I have good ears. 

"Hi there! Here, I'll show you to Ollivanders, the wand maker."   
With a nod from the both, I started walking to the wand shop. I wondered if Juliette went to school elsewhere as her accent was not the same as mine or even her own sister's. Was there other Wizarding schools besides Hogwarts? Well, there must be, right?

"Say, where are you guys from?"

"Here." Selene said simply with a shrug as she brushed past me to go inside of the wand shop. I blinked after her. She definitely wasn't a people person.   
Juliette frowned and I only wished that there was a way to make her smile again in this moment. 

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. She...isn't very talkative. Even at home. 'Suppose she got that from me." she chuckled sadly before continuing. "If you get the chance to see her at Hogwarts, will you try to befriend her? Also to answer you, I'm from America. Selene was lucky enough to live here of all places with our parents." 

"Oh." was all I could say. I wondered if there had been any issue that Selene was dealing with or had. Even if we had only met, I was worried. I looked up at Juliette and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll become good friends, I promise." 

Reaching her hand up and messing up my hair, Juliette thanked me before walking into the shop. I was proud of myself. I had met two cute girls but also two potential friends. 

"Focus, Kit, books." I smacked my cheek lightly and ran off towards the bookshop. Once I walked through the doors, I went up to the clerk and asked if they had a book on Hogwarts. And of course they did. While I was there, I decided to get mine and Elera's books. It would be one thing that we wouldn't have to do later. When the clerk handed me the books, I thought I was gonna break something. They were very heavy. If only someone could help me-

"KIT! There you are!" 

"Lera! Thank god! Can you help a girl out here?" 

She rolled her eyes and took her books. 

"You didn't have to do this all on your own you know." 

"Yeah well, sue me. We only have to get our wands now as well as scales and stuff. Looks like stuff for potions." 

"And a pet!" 

I allowed Elera to pull me around, collecting everything that we needed so far. We even went to Madame Malkin's and got our uniforms and such. For me, it was a bit boring to get all of this stuff. It wasn't really all that interesting. A wand though, that's interesting. For Elera though, she couldn't be less interested in getting a wand. She was itching to get an pet. 

"Let's get a wand first and then we can do whatever you want, okay?" 

"FIIIINE." she pouted and rooted her feet to the floor. It was my turn to roll my eyes. She wasn't going to make it easy for me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the wand shop. I looked through the window and frowned. It looked vacant. "Looks like the clerk isn't here, let's go." 

"No way." I gripped her wrist tighter, knowing she would take this opportunity to try to leave. "We're going in. Come on." 

She growled at me so naturally, I growled back. We walked into the shop and looked around. I saw the bell on the front desk and raced to ring it. I was excited when I heard the noise it made. What? I get easily excited by things. 

  
"Yes? Oh! Miss Rosewood and Miss Sommers." 

From almost nowhere, the elderly shop keeper seemed to have appeared. He must be Ollivander. Although at first glance, he seemed a bit odd, I could tell he was at least nice. He smiled as he walked off. Elera and I looked at each other.

"Should I ring the bell again or?"

My question seemed to be answered as Ollivander came back out with a few boxes. Since it's a wand shop, there must have been different wands inside them. 

"Let's find you a wand first Miss Rosewood. Perhaps, this one will do. Ebony wood, Phoenix feather core, 10 inches; Flexibility, pliant." 

Ollivander handed Elera a wand which seemed to spark at the tip as soon as she wrapped her fingers around it. She pointed it in my direction and waved it. Next thing I knew, I was shrouded in smoke. As I coughed and cleared the air with my hands, I glared at my friend. 

"No! That just won't do!" Ollivander cried and took the wand from her. He looked at me and suppressed a chuckle. But unlike him, Elera was howling with laughter. 

"Your hair! AHAHA!" 

I reached up to feel my hair going in all different directions and sticking up. 

"Elera! What the heck?!"

"I'm sorry, but-" she tried to keep from laughing but she failed miserably. "I can't stop laughing!" 

"Alright, shut up." 

Ollivander suddenly smiled and waved his hand. 

_What?_

"Um, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. My mum wanted me to bring you over some baked goods." 

I turned to see a small girl carrying a cute white wooden basket full of food. She had red hair that was up in pigtails while she wore an Alice in Wonderland styled uniform. She walked past Elera and I and handed the basket to Ollivander. 

"Goodness. You'll have to thank your parents for being so kind to an old man like me."

Ollivander looked over at Elera who was still giggling and then at the new girl.

"Since you're here, let's give you your wand. Miss Rosewood, Miss Sommers, don't think that I have suddenly forgotten about you." 

Sneaking off once again, we heard rustling. 

"Hello, it's your first year too?" I was taken aback by the tiny voice. 

"Yep!" Elera said, finally calmed down. "That dress is really cute." 

"Thank you!" 

"Hey there." I said and rested my arm on the girl's shoulder. Elera of course, had to copy my movements. I glared at her but she only grinned back at me. 

"Um, hi." 

"Lera, get. She's my new friend." 

"No way. You get. I saw her first." 

"No-" 

The two of us broke our glare as we felt the tap on our arms. Standing up straight, we looked down at the girl. She started to tug at her pigtails nervously. 

"Do you two wanna be friends? My name is Astraea." 

And there, the door of friendship had been smashed open by a giant green mutated man. I was sure that this innocent child's mind would be ruined and tainted now. 

"I'm Elera and this is Kitrine." 

"We should hang out after this." 

"You should come to my family's cafe. It's just a couple of shops down from here." 

Before we could answer, Ollivander had come back holding three wand cases. He handed one to Elera, Astra and finally, me. He stood back with shining eyes and a nice smile.

"I have a good feeling about these wands. Please take them out and give them a bit of a wave."

The three of us exchanged glances before opening the boxes and pulling out the wands. My eyes became like saucers as I looked at the wand before me. I felt overwhelmed just looking at it. The wand was red mahogany wood and had was looked like scratches carved into the wood. And what I loved the most was the handle. The end of the wand was the head of a wolf with the eyes being tiny ruby gems. The back of the wolf head stuck out slightly revealing the print of a wolf paw. To where you gripped it, there was exquisite detail of the wolf's mane that stopped a quarter way up the wand. 

Looking over at my friends, I could tell that they shared similar sentiment with their wands. Elera's wand was almost black in color except for the tiny rose quart vines of cat paws that spiraled around the wand. Carved around the handle in aquamarine were the outline of the outstretched front legs and paws of a lazy feline. This led up to the rounded end of the wand which was the head of the cat, naturally with pointed triangular ears. The whiskers and mouth were aquamarine while the eyes of the cat were rose quarts.

Astraea's wand was equally as unique. Her wand was as if the moon had dropped it into a sapphire ocean. The wood of the wand was as white as an brand new piece of chalk but was detailed with golden starts all over it. They laced together perfectly as it climbed up towards handle that looked as if golden moon dust had dripped onto it. And finally to complete the wand, a beautiful sapphire moon sat on the very end. 

Once we all held the wands in our hands, something strange started to happen..

  
~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~~ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Future chapters will be longer :)


End file.
